1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a guide shaft height adjustment mechanism and a disc drive equipped with the adjustment mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disc drives are apparatuses for carrying out playback or recording/playback of optical discs such as a CD-ROM, a CD-R, a DVD and the like. A typical disc drive includes a box-shaped main body, and a disc tray which is movable between an optical disc loading position and an optical disc ejection position with respect to the main body. Further, an optical disc rotation drive mechanism which rotates an optical disc, an optical pick-up (optical head), and an optical pick-up moving mechanism which moves the optical pick-up in a radial direction of the optical disc are arranged on a chassis provided inside the main body.
The optical pick-up moving mechanism includes a guide shaft which guides the optical pick-up in a radial direction of the optical disc. The laser light emitted from the optical pick-up needs to be adjusted to direct perpendicular to the recording surface of the optical disc. For this reason, a height adjustment mechanism is provided on the guide shaft to make it possible to adjust the inclination (skew) of the optical pick-up by adjusting the height of the guide shaft.
A prior art guide shaft height adjustment mechanism includes an adjustment screw (bolt) screwed into a screw hole formed in the chassis, and a spring member which presses a guide shaft end portion on the under surface of a flange portion formed on the head of the adjustment screw. In this arrangement, the distance between the chassis and the flange portion is changed by rotating the adjustment screw, whereby the height of the guide shaft end portion is adjusted.
However, because a metal adjustment screw is required in this type of guide shaft height adjustment mechanism, there is a problem in that the cost of components is high. Further, there is also a problem in that a manual operation is required to rotate and screw the adjustment screw in the screw hole when assembling the mechanism.